Die in the Adversity
by Margot Crow
Summary: [UA/Sasunaru] Hay quién sólo quiere sobrevivir de su realidad, hay quién alguna vez mató sin saber lo que era matar ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿qué motivo tienen para conocerse, obsesionarse, repudiarse y atraerse? Nadie escucha los lamentos de éstos dolidos niños de papel, sólo mueren en la adversidad.
1. Prólogo

¿Alguien me manda a subir éstas cosas? No, son sólo mis impulsos y caprichos infantiles los que persisten con éste triste circo de maroma y teatro. Pero en fin, todos somos libres de ser adictos a nuestras tonterías. Hola, inquieto e ingenuo lector, te encuentras ante una historia "reciclada" que eliminé de hacer algún tiempo y que, por mero capricho obsceno de ésta autora se ha visto con la pena e resurgir como un petulante fénix.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ésta ficción esta hecha por el mero ocio y entretenimiento, carente del fin lucrativo.

Advertencias: Muerte, homosexualidades, posible personalidad fuera del personaje (OOC), vitmina C (más adelante) y mucho, mucho capricho de la autora... va en serio lo del capricho, se los advierto.

* * *

 **Prólogo: Mátame, Por favor.**

Todos están locos, yo lo sé. Me encerraron en una habitación, un frío cuarto sin ventanas, sin luz. No llega ni el más mínimo hilo de sol. Mi estómago gruñe, se enoja por no alimentarlo. No importa, ya llevo tres días as. No importa si muero aquí y si mi cuerpo se pudre en el vacío, no importa cuántas veces haya intentado salir de esta gruesa puerta de metal, grande e impotente de acero y tornillos.

Dicen que estoy loco cuando ellos son los locos. Yo no mate a nadie, esa persona quiso morir, yo sólo cumplí su deseo, ni siquiera me atreví a jalar del gatillo, que él mismo fue quién me guió a jalarlo. Nadie me preguntó si me obligó a matarse, nadie lo hizo. Nadie me preguntó si sufrí al ver su cuerpo inerte derrumbarse sobre el suelo, nadie lo hizo.

No sé porque mi madre me ha culpado, yo sólo lo obedecí. Ella siempre me decía que lo obedeciera, ¿es que esta vez no tendría que hacerlo?

Ahora mi madre llora, yo lo sé, siempre la escucho llorar todas las noches, o supongo que ha de ser de noche, porque también aprecio el sonido sordo de los grillos.

Yo no quise matarlo, no quise, y aun así lo hice, mas no me arrepiento: él lo quiso así. Mi hermano, sí, mi hermano mayor. Él ya no quería vivir, encerrado siempre en su habitación, con las muñecas llenas de cicatrices, repulsivas y dolorosas cicatrices.

Fue un día que llegué temprano a casa. Él estaba ahí, sentado; ausente del mundo real, con su mirada perdida en el infinito. Intenté llamarlo varias veces y segundos después volteó a verme para guardar su inexpresión y transformarla en una resplandeciente sonrisa. Me dijo que se alegraba de verme aquí, mi rostro se ilumino; me abrazo, yo me sorprendí. Le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba, él no contesto.

Me dijo que sufría, sufría mucho, y siempre lo ocultaba. Me mostró sus muñecas llenas de horrorosas cicatrices, dijo que más de una vez había intentado suicidarse, que no pudo. Y entonces, me miró directamente a los ojos, con esos penetrantes rubíes sanguinarios. Me dio algo en la mano, no supe que era hasta que lo mire fijamente. Mis ojos se agrandaron, no sé si sea por la sorpresa o el miedo, pero ignorando todo lo demás, esa pistola que se encontraba en mis manos me intimidaba.

Sostuvo mis manos en las suyas y llevó la pistola a su frente, acomodó mi dedo índice en el y, justo cuando creí que nada podría ser peor, de su boca salen las palabras que jamás creí oírlas juntas:

" _Mátame, por favor"._


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo I:** **Sasuke.**

 **1**

Pequeños hilos de sol se filtran entre unas cortinas descuidadamente cerradas, ocultando el misterio, la misma esencia de una tenebrosa alma en pena. Murmura de dolor gemidos y palabras indescifrables, se acompaña de un espeso líquido rojo que tira para un negro indeciso, dilatado en un suelo gris y lejano. Dos blanquecidos y débiles brazos que sostienen la penuria, un rostro sin expresión, la carencia del gesto que pueda descifrar debajo de aquellos pesados mechones negros la tragedia personal de su autocompasivo dueño.

Entre tanta lobreguez llega de una manera, quizás poco violenta pero igualmente inesperada, una vasta iluminación inundar cada rincón de la habitación, quitándole toda seña que pudiese sentirse familiar a una marcha fúnebre o el embrujo siniestro de objetos inanimados.

Aquellos ojos ensangrentados se dirigen al umbral de tanto albor. Sus ojos se encuentran con una pequeña e inquebrantable figura, remarcada a contra luz y con el silencio que le permite mantener su pronto anonimato. De alguna manera, ver esa silueta tan específica y agraciada le hace dudar de tantas cosas que estuvo dispuesto a hacer segundos atrás.

Elipsis y pensamientos discretamente silenciosos. La habitación se ve inundada por una melodía humana y divinamente inhábil, proveniente de aquella silueta poseedora de unos pequeños y castos ojos negros, tan negros como el pozo sin fondo en el que está cayendo.

—¿O-onii-san?...

Nadie contesta, ni siquiera se percibe el cantar lejano de los pájaros. Todo esto le da al pequeño cierto miedo por no percibir una señal perceptible de su hermano mayor. Una terrorífica impresión y un sencillo miedo surgieron de la imprevista sonrisa que brotada de sus labios: tan cálida, tan falsa. Una muestra invaluable de una rara hipocresía.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Sasuke.

 **2**

Abre sus ojos con pesadez y sensibilidad para al momento, verse cegado por los débiles rayos del sol que traspasan la ventana de su cuarto. A veces los deslumbrantes amaneceres podían llegar a ser tan molestos que ni siquiera le motivaba a cerrar las cortinas para seguir durmiendo. En cierta forma, estar tanto tiempo en una habitación sin luz cuando niño hizo que sus ojos se ajustaran a la penumbra y materia oscura, como un felino en media caza, casi como poseer una visión nocturna.

Permaneció aproximadamente 16 meses encerrado ahí. Las instalaciones dónde fue internado se le antojaban como una prisión o como una institución ineficiente y mediocre. Sus recuerdos más vívidos fue la del sabor a plástico que le dejaba el puré de papa y su cuarto de color azul marino sin ventanas. Empezó a tener más adaptabilidad en la oscuridad, conforme enfocaba su mirada al juego de luz y sombras. En cierta forma le ayudaba en diversas situaciones, mas esta habilidad era la culpable de su debilidad a la luz; por eso hacia todo lo posible para despertarse lo más temprano permisible, sin alterar las ocho horas reglamentarias de sueño. Desgraciadamente, no siempre podía contar con el tiempo suficiente para sus deberes y eso le costaba algunas horas de su descanso. Su horario era bastante flexible, pero se encaprichaba demasiado por esa sensibilidad suya; en esos casos usaba unos lentes de sol muy oscuros.

Llevaba varios días de no ir a la universidad, a nadie le importaba a fin de cuentas, vivía solo. Sus padres murieron posteriormente del suceso con su hermano. Se dice que buscaron vendetta contra la familia Uchiha, y eso consecuentemente provocó una masacre que acabo con casi la mitad del clan. Mientras todo eso ocurría, mientras a sus padres les arrebataban la vida de forma violenta, Sasuke permanecía impasible en su cuarto sin ventanas, imaginando criaturas silenciosas dentro del abismo del cuarto.

De cualquier modo, el recuerdo nostálgico de sus progenitores le parece en cierto modo ambiguo. Su madre parecía tener una preferencia por lo elegante y los buenos modales, por lo que, ser un niño entusiasta que explora sus alrededores con tacto y lengua le supondría una actitud desencajada de las buenas costumbres. Por otro lado, a su padre lo veía pocas veces, aunque el hombre se esforzaba por ser amigable y complacerlo, débil fue el lazo que formó con él. Visto de este modo, lo más cercano a un "padre" era su hermano, pero ahora todos están muertos. Sí, Sasuke lo mató, fue guiado a matarlo; incitado por las persuasivas y deprimentes palabras de Itachi. Era desmedidamente pequeño como para entender lo terrible de la situación, ajeno a cualquier comentario del exterior; demasiado prematuro como para vislumbrar la línea moral de lo bueno y malo, como para perder a su hermano; demasiado pequeño para todo y para todos.

Durante su estancia en el Internado Psiquiátrico Infantil, sus habilidades para socializar eclipsaron casi al punto de sospechar que su mutismo era el probable indicio de un espectro autista. Fueron 16 meses de silencios, criaturas nocturnas, deja vú y gotas suspendidas. Lo fue hasta que ese hombre apareció un día lluvioso por él. Su nombre es Hiashi Hyuuga, llegó vestido con una gabardina negra sobre sus hombros, su largo y lacio cabello azabache sobre esos blanquecinos y frívolos ojos de hielo. Esa misma noche salió del Internado, bajo un paraguas transparente, con grandes y endurecidas manos guiando su espalda mientras los pasos apresurados chapoteaban hasta humedecer la base de sus pantalones.

Hiashi era muy estricto, siempre le pedía lo mejor cuando el apenas podía dar algo. A pesar de todo, era aún un niño y tenía la necesidad de tener la atención y cariño de alguien; todos sus esfuerzos por ser reconocidos nunca venían, nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno, no para él, no para su tutor. Si quería por lo menos un _"Al menos no eres tan inútil"_ tenía que esforzarse el doble de lo que se esforzaba, quizás el triple. De alguna manera esto le daba ánimos para _vivir_ ; quizás no un reconocimiento, quizás no un abrazo o alguna muestra de cariño que nunca recibiría, pero le bastaba ser observado con aprobación.

No le gustaba ser un inútil, no quería ser débil. Eso fue lo que aprendió en la estancia con su tutor y no pensaba tirar al diablo tanto tiempo de esfuerzo, sudor y dolor para sólo recibir cualquier clase de cumplidos: ya sea indirectamente o, en ocasiones que nunca en la vida solían darse, directamente.

Le habría gustado alguna muestra de cariño, pero desde hace tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que pedía era demasiado, menos ahora que se había distanciado voluntariamente de su tutor.

Hace unos cuantos meses Hiashi se fue de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, le comentó que cuando llegara ya no tendría que vivir con él; pues él ya tenía establecido de que Sasuke ahora es lo suficientemente responsable e independiente como para poder vivir y mantenerse solo. Se rentó un cuarto en un departamento, tuvo la condición de que sólo le pagarían el primer mes de renta mientras se apresuraba en conseguir un empleo pronto. Como era de esperarse: no le fue nada fácil. Apenas y consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para alcanzar a pagar el mes faltante, y guardar un poco de adelanto para el próximo. Pero eso sólo lo prolongaba para poder encontrar una buena universidad, ahora también debía buscarla por sí mismo. A Sasuke no le motivaba para nada hacer eso, pero si Hiashi estaba dispuesto a pagar los costos de inscripción, no estaría tan mal.

Y sí eso le hacía tener un punto más a favor, tampoco estaría tan mal.

Las sabanas se le revuelven y adhieren a su cuerpo, ya era casi medio día y aún seguía en la cama. No podía evitarlo, lo que más detestaba de no levantarse temprano era que batallaba mucho para levantarse después, pero si quería hacer lago productivo hoy, tendrá que levantarse ya; no hay otra opción.

En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos ya se encuentra fuera de su cama, con ambos pies descalzos en el suelo cubierto por una suave y sensitiva alfombra azul marino, la sensación de sus pies al contacto con la alfombra puede llegar a ser tan agradable y placentera que si pudiera se quedaría ahí por toda la eternidad, y si fuera necesario, hasta su próxima vida y la siguiente de la siguiente.

Sus pasos se arrastran con la lentitud de un muerto viviente en busca de cerebros. No tiene muchos ánimos de nada, pero quizás con una buena ducha se pueda despertar un poco. Manda su mano hacia la perilla y la sujeta suavemente con un movimiento leve e hipotónico, ocasionando un chillido bajo pero audible al abrir la puerta.

Ante sus ojos se encuentra con un baño de dimensiones medianas, con espacio suficiente para que una sola persona transite en él; cubierto de blanco, monótonamente blanco, con excepción de la loseta que cuenta con una textura de nubes grisáceas.

Dio un paso, y el tener el contacto su pie desnudo con la loseta fría y concisa, le recorre un espeluznante escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, haciendo acto seguido, retirar su pie de ese frío contacto.

 **3**

Después de haber pasado las últimas horas con una empalagosa y asfixiante compañera de clases, Sasuke finalmente retornaba sus pasos a su departamento. Siendo sincero, él prefería no tener que visitar a Karin, pero era de las pocas personas que le pasaban los apuntes cuando se ausentaba. Al principio no estaba seguro si era porque ella era comprensiva o porque quería tener sexo con él; ya después de la tercera vez confirmó que Karin sólo quería aventarse sobre sus pantalones y dejarlo sin ninguna prenda encima. Sasuke sabía que ella era atractiva, pero no era su tipo de chica, porque realmente no tenía uno.

Le incomodaba un poco aceptarlo, pero desde el inicio de su pubertad no despertó ningún tipo de interés por las mujeres, los escotes rojos que miraba o los voluptuosos traseros ovalados bajo faldas ajustadas no le excitaban, aunque en el fondo le intrigaba saber como eran capaces esas mujeres de vivir dentro de toda esa vestimenta ajustada por más de cinco minutos.

Mientras pasaba a comprar viáticos por una tienda de conveniencia, nota que en uno de los cristales del local se encontraba rayado con aerosol una enorme espiral roja, debajo de símbolo se leía "¿Quién miró a los vigilantes?". Sasuke ríe con la boca cerrada mientras de aleja de la obra de arte callejera.

—Se traduce: quién vigila a los vigilantes, idiota —Murmura mientras entra a la tienda.

Al pasar por la puerta nota que la persona encargada de la caja no se encontraba. Sasuke asume que estaría buscando algo en el almacén o acomodando algún producto, poco le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo siempre que aparezca cuando necesite que le cobren. Con un aire despreocupado transita por los pasillos y toma algunas sopas enlatadas, agua embotellada y pan.

No obstante, la persona que debía de atender la caja seguía brillando por su ausencia. El joven de cabello azabache examina los alrededores para sólo ubicar a un niño que hojeaba con ociosidad una revista. Emite un gruñido gutural, deja sus artículos encima del estante donde debería de estar un individuo con uniforme de color brillante y careto de pesadez emocional, sale del local y busca señal de vida en el estacionamiento, donde falla en ubicar a su objetivo.

—Tú otra vez, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de rayar el local? ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? —A sus espaldas, Sasuke escucha una voz que parece provenir de un callejón aledaño a la tienda.

—Amigo, no soy yo, yo sólo pasaba por aquí.

—¡De amigo nada! Te he visto varias veces pasar por aquí, además cargas una lata de pintura en tu mochila, ¿a quién crees que engañas? —La discusión persistía, y por el sentido que parecía tener la conversación, él suponía que la pelea podría deberse al grafiti de la ventana. El grafiti con la frase mal traducida de la ventana.

—Oye, varios chicos de mi edad pueden llevar latas de pintura, esa es sólo una coincidencia —El otro tipo seguía excusándose, algo bastante inútil a opinión del pelinegro, al menos si todo los hechos le señalaban con demasiada obviedad.

—Mira, a mí me cobran por los daños, así que, si no pagas los daños a propiedad te juro que…

—Disculpe, ¿tú eres el que cobra? —Ya sin una pizca de paciencia (o curiosidad), Sasuke le llama al muchacho que no dejaba de emitir amenazas razonables— Necesito irme, así que, te agradecería si puedes atenderme ahora, ¿o estás muy ocupado? Porque si es así, puedo irme a otra tienda.

—¡Ah, sí! Enseguida, disculpe las molestias —El joven con papel de intimidador, quien mantenía al otro chico acorralado contra la pared mientras le sujetaba del cuello de la playera, transforma su entrecejo arrugado en un pálido rostro de nerviosismo y pasividad, para luego alejarse de su víctima y dirigirse rápidamente al interior del local. Sasuke se encoge de hombros y sigue al otro sujeto, no sin antes observar en escasos segundos a la otra persona dentro del callejón.

—De nada —Le dice al chico, mientras se aleja del lugar con las manos dentro de sus bolsillo y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Una vez dentro, el cajero lo despacha con veloces movimientos de brazos y dedos que bailan frenéticamente sobre el teclado. Un precio le recitó y Sasuke le paga con un billete. Toma la bolsa de plástico que apresa sus artículos elegidos y se retira sin mayores contemplaciones. En el transcurso de regreso, él se pregunta si para aquel cajero era normal recibir pocos clientes como para sencillamente salir y hacer berrinches en un callejón.

A mitad de tan compleja y profunda cuestión mental, advierte un silbido parecido al siseo. Se detiene, el sonido también. Entonces reaparece, averigua que el sonido proviene de su costado derecho: otro callejón. Dentro de él ve claramente al mismo chico de hace unos momentos. Pues vaya, parece que algunos necios sólo viven para conseguir problemas. Dado que es la misma escoria de hace rato, entiende que lo más sensato es pasar de él, pero un detalle lo detiene.

¿Quién miró a los vigilantes?

—Eso está mal traducido, no es en pasado.

—¿Qué? —El grafitero para su acción artística ilegal, casi suelta su lata en un posible intento negar responsabilidades.

—Es: _"¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?"_ , lo sacaste de la frase _"Who watches the watchmen"_ , ¿no? —Su interlocutor lo observa fijamente, tal vez preguntándose como atinó a su referencia o simplemente quedándose con la mente en blanco— ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas en inglés?

—Porque no todos van a entender la referencia, y tampoco quiero que lo primero que piensen sea en la referencia— El chico, quien parecía por unos instantes un mudo abstraído de sus propios dilemas existenciales, le responde a su espectador con un desenfado y brillantez peculiares.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que entiendan todos? —La pregunta parecía ser la que el otro joven esperaba escuchar, puesto que repentinamente sus claros ojos de cielo resplandecen. Sasuke no está seguro si esa reacción sea buena o si es el indicio de alguna situación incómoda.

—¿Todos? No me importa lo que todo el mundo interprete, sólo necesito que las personas indicadas lo entiendan —Quizás estaba intentando sonar enigmático o misterioso, pero la falta de una respuesta contundente comenzaba a provocarle una cierta molestia. Suspira con resignación.

—¿Entonces rayas propiedad privada para dejar un mensaje a conocidos tuyos? Sí, estoy seguro que lo que haces es muy original y nadie lo ha pensado antes, idiota —Probablemente le estuvo dando demasiado crédito a éste tipo, en parte se debía a que la referencia venía de una de sus novelas gráficas favoritas, sería absurdo negar que terminó atraído a éste insalubre callejón por la nostalgia de la frase. Por tal motivo, no le extraño sentirse decepcionado de la ignorancia y narcicismo de éste estereotipo de adolescente rebelde y criminal.

—Tú no necesitas entenderlo —Susurra entre dientes, rebaja la mirada al suelo y oculta su lata en el interior de su mochila. Le da un jalón fuerte a la cinta y toma dirección contraria de la salida—. Los informantes tenemos un modo para decir las cosas, ese es el chiste del asunto, lo que hace todo más sencillo para quienes deban ver un mensaje en un lugar abierto —Se topa con un muro de unos dos metros moldeado con ladrillo rojizo. Avienta sus pertenencias al otro lado del muro sin apenas pestañear, Sasuke lo ve con los labios entreabiertos, considerando tal vez decir algo o seguir quedándose callado—. Sabes, eres un tipo molesto.

—¿Qué, yo? Lo dice el que hace unos momentos garabateaba en propiedad ajena —Como si eso arreglase la realidad, también se mofa mientras suspira con resignación. Naruto escala el muro y se queda con ambos pies sobre él, acomodado en cuclillas. Recarga ambas manos sobre la superficie para mantener equilibrio por el mayor lapso de tiempo posible.

—¡Sí, eres molesto y aburrido! Sólo presumiendo de cosas que sabes, como si yo necesitara que me enseñaras. Soy bueno en lo que hago, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que hago y aun así te das licencia para criticarme —Su interceptor chasquea la lengua debajo de su paladar, ya le estaba pareciendo que el mocoso se estaba echando demasiadas rosas por tonterías de niños rebeldes.

—¿Y qué impresionante labor podrías estar haciendo en éste momento que necesita ser reconocido?— El otro adolescente se mantiene callado, lo ve como embobado. Sonríe entonces, extiende sus labios en una amplia mueca de astucia, entrecierra los ojos como si necesitara ocultar su alma maliciosa. Era como ver a un zorro sonreír.

Se escucha un cuerpo que se agita y corta el viento, una ráfaga repentina mueve los mechones fijos de Sasuke, y de modo imprevisto, en cuestión de un rápido parpadeo, ve al otro chico de frente y a escasos centímetros de rozarse las narices. Un salto de más de dos metros de alto y como tres o cuatro de distancia, ese fue un gran y poderoso impulso.

—Soy los ojos de ésta ciudad, a veces sólo imágenes, a veces sólo voces ¡El increíble y astuto informante, esa es mi labor! —Al moreno le pareció sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, agua quizás. No se molestó en suspirar con fuerza y evidenciar groseramente su decepción. No obstante, en su interior le consternaba la fuerza física que poseía el otro, y que ahora mirándolo bien, le parecía exótico el color dorado de su cabello, pues no parecía que se lo hubiese tratado con agua oxigenada.

—¿Es algún tipo de juego? ¿Cuántos años tienes, quince o dieciséis años? Incluso para tener esa edad, estás siendo más inmaduro de lo normal.

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, estúpido! —Como si su reacción fuese la acción más humillante que hubiese recibido, se aleja a pisotones de él. Se vuelve a impulsar para alcanzar la orilla del muro y colocarse nuevamente encima de éste— Sólo mírate, te debes creer mejor que todos los demás, pero yo sé que soy mejor que tú en muchas cosas —Se incorpora de la orilla para sostenerse en sus dos pies con una pose erguida, señala a un taciturno Sasuke que se debate mentalmente entre gritarle que baje o decirle que corte su actuación de héroe número uno—. Escucha, si te vuelvo a ver, te soltaré un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que no podrán reconstruir esa bonita cara ni con cirugía.

Sasuke no pudo evitar carcajearse por aquel comentario.

—Adelante, hazlo ahora —Le reta en un tono de voz calmo, con un indescriptible entusiasmo acrecentarse en sus entrañas. Habrá sido que esos ojos de tinta oscura parecían ser carbón a punto de encender fuego, que su ágil desconocido permitió dejarse provocar por el calor de batalla.

—¡Hagamos esto, entonces! —El reto lo percibía cual amenaza y motivación. Del mismo modo, adormecido por un disparo de adrenalina, retrocede un paso para prepararse y enfrentar lo pálidos puños de aquel egocéntrico hombre. Por desgracia y engaño del instinto, el chico olvida que se encontraba en una superficie demasiado angosta y corta como para permitir tan siquiera un paso a cualquier dirección que no fuese lateral, así que por obra de la magnífica gravedad sus bronceado cuerpo hormonal es estrella contra el concreto— ¡Ouch, imbécil! —Es lo único que el supuesto contrincante escucha al otro lado. Al parecer está lo suficientemente bien como para insultarse a sí mismo.

Sasuke trepa con los brazos tambaleantes y la sensación de vértigo en la cabeza, llevaba ya un tiempo desde la última vez que se dedicaba a éstas actividades recreativas. Pasaron varios minutos, en cuanto pudo acomodarse bien como para asomar la cabeza sobre el muro sólo se encontró con un callejón vacío. Ningún vestigio del vivaz e insolente rubio, al menos no en presencia de carne, pero un diminuto rectángulo de color marrón tirado sobre el sucio suelo, mostrando la silueta de lo que parecía ser una credencial en su interior y varias monedas esparcidas alrededor le pareció un buen inicio.

 **4**

No sabía exactamente lo que pasó, la sensación le quemaba las vísceras con cierto placer, aquella necesidad de mostrarse viril ante los ojos de un perfecto desconocido. Era una locura, una que quizá ignora o simplemente se mantiene impróvido ante eso que lo acosa como un vago pensamiento, danzando en la tela de su almohada; pero a la vez, intacto, indestructible o lejano.

Cierra los ojos, escondiendo entre sus párpados su mirada, mirando lo oscuro, como desde siempre estaba acostumbrado. Las cosas dejan de ser diferentes cuando cierra los ojos, porque miras dentro de ti mismo, teniéndote sólo a ti mismo. En cierta forma le recuerda la soledad que vivía en el vacío de esa habitación, que de lejos se miraba profunda y sin fin, como el universo dentro de otro.

Nunca tuvo una infancia que alguien más considerara común, nadie lo tenía. Pero aquel chico con el que se encontró afuera, de cierta forma le hizo recordar algo que hace mucho tiempo no había hecho ni sentido… extraño, muy extraño. Ese chico, que tiene la palabra Naruto escrito en la identificación de plástico: demasiado pretencioso e impulsivo, sin remedio para una cura.

Y aun así, le llamó la atención esa manera tan infantil de comportarse; por alguna razón eso le agrada, sonaba a una contradicción, y otra vez en su cabeza: le agradaba ese chico. Le parecía muy curioso, también se aparentaba ingenuidad, bastante para su edad, y aunque le calculaba dos o tres años menos que él, no dejaba de ser extraño.

No esperaba ésta circunstancia, encontrarse con él y espontáneamente desear tirar unos cuantos golpes contra él. No esperaba saber su nombre más tarde, por accidente; ni siquiera pensaba en que alguna vez en su vida volvería a verlo, estaba seguro que jamás lo encontraría de nuevo, y si lo fuera… apenas de reojo. Ahora su nombre jamás se le volvería a olvidar.

Naruto.

Aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, acostado en la cama boca arriba, con sus labios forma una pequeña y poco notable sonrisa… ese chico… le hizo revivir sensaciones que no creyó volver a sentir.

Oh, vaya… su corazón no estaba tan pútrido después de todo.


End file.
